parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's First Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 1: Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US)
Here is the first remake of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: Thomas Gets Tricked, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Thomas *Green Thomas (BRAND NEW Thomas & Friends Tomy Trackmaster 'ORIGINAL THOMAS (green)' - RARE) *Working Hard Thomas (Deluxe Signal Starter Set) *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine Set and Mountain Pounding Set) *Sad Thomas (Thomas Makes a Mess) *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon) *Sad Gordon (O' The Idignity Gordon) *Black James (Trackmaster Custom 2014 Railway Series James/ Black Livery James) *Foolish Freight Cars *Branchline Coaches *Express Coaches *Cabooses *Breakdown Train Cast (The Sequel) *Thomas - Paul *Duncan - Diesel *Belle - Catherine *Toby - Professor *Stanley - Diesel *Whiff - Brian Transcript (Thomas Gets Tricked, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *(The scene opens to Thomas, who is standing light engine) *Narrator: Thomas is a tank engine, who lives at a big station on the Island of Sodor. (Thomas's eyes spin round when he blinks with joy) He's a cheeky little engine, (Thomas's wheels are shown) with six small wheels, (Thomas's funnel is shown), a short stumpy funnel, (Thomas's whistle and dome are shown) a short stumpy boiler, and a short stumpy dome. (Thomas is later seen, pulling four coaches, such as a red coach, a green coach, and two dark red coaches into Knapford station, passing Edward going by, hauling some freight cars, and a caboose, Henry, standing light engine, with Gordon, waiting and standing light engine) He's a fussy little engine, too. Always pulling coaches about ready for the big engines to take on long journeys. (Henry sets off out of the station with his four coaches) And when trains in come, (Thomas brings in four coaches bunker first) he pulls the empty coaches away, so that the big engines can go and rest. (Henry, his four coaches, set off, with James following with a boxcar, Edward following too and hauling two dark red coaches, and pass Thomas, shunting a freight car) Thomas thinks no engine works as hard as he does. He loves playing tricks. (Gordon is shown) Including Gordon, the biggest and proudest engine of all. (Thomas's whistle is shown as it blows) Thomas likes to tease Gordon with his whistle. *Thomas: Wake up, lazybones! Why don't you work hard like me?! (flees from a sad Gordon. Gordon later passes by hauling a green and yellow Express coach and a red and white Express coach) *Narrator: One day, after pulling the Big Express, Gordon had arrived back on the sidings, and was very tired. (Thomas shunts four freight cars, such as a flatcar, two coal cars, a boxcar, and a caboose alongside Gordon) He was just going to sleep, when Thomas came up in his cheeky way. (Thomas blows his whistle again) *Thomas: Wake up, lazybones! Do some hard work for a change! You can't catch me! (leaves his freight cars and escapes proud Gordon, who is left cross) *Narrator: And off, Thomas ran laughing. Instead of going to sleep again, Gordon thought how he could get back at Thomas. (Next morning, a sad Thomas is trying to awaken, but is drunk after drinking some many bottles of water) One morning, Thomas wouldn't wake up. His driver and fireman couldn't him start. (a sad Thomas yawns as his driver and fireman are puzzled with Thomas's firebox empty) His fire went out and there was not enough steam. (the next shot focuses on Gordon at Knapford station, waiting for his train to come, and standing next to his green and yellow Express coach on the front, a red and yellow Express coach in the middle, and a red and white Express coach at the back) It was nearly time for the Express. People were waiting, but the coaches weren't ready. (a sad Thomas, still drowsy, starts slowly toward the station to collect Gordon's red and white Express coach, red and yellow Express Express coach, and green and yellow Express coach, and, while hard working, he couples up, alongside an angry Gordon) At last, Thomas started. *Thomas: Oh dear! Oh dear! *Narrator: He yawned. He fussed into the station where Gordon was waiting. *Gordon: Hurry up, you! (points his finger at Thomas, who is sad) *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Thomas: (annoyed) Hurry yourself! (points his tongue at an angry Gordon) *Narrator: Replied Thomas. (a hard working Thomas pulls Gordon's red and white Express coach, red and yellow Express Express coach, and green and yellow Express coach into the station) Gordon the proud engine began making his plan to teach Thomas a lesson for teasing him. Almost before the coaches had stopped moving, (an angry Gordon backs down onto his Express train) Gordon reversed quickly and was coupled to the train. (an angry Gordon gets coupled up to his green and yellow Express coach, red and yellow Express coach, and red and white Express coach) *Gordon: Get in quickly, please! *Narrator: He whistled. (an angry Gordon whistles and sets off with his green and yellow Express coach, red and yellow Express coach, and red and white Express coach and drags a hard working Thomas along with him before a poor hard working Thomas blows his whistle) Thomas usually pushed behind the big trains to help them start, but he was always uncoupled first. (Gordon starts to speed up) This time, Gordon had started so quickly that they forgot to uncouple Thomas. Gordon's chance had come! (Gordon races along at a high speed, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, red and yellow Express coach, and red and white Express coach and a hard working Thomas) *Gordon: Come on, come on! *Narrator: Puffed Gordon to the coaches. (Gordon speeds along at a dangerous speed as if he might fall apart, taking his green and yellow Express coach, red and yellow Express coach, and red and white Express coach, a surprised Thomas with him) The train went faster and faster. (Gordon heads through a tunnel, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, red and yellow Express coach, and red and white Express coach, and a surprised Thomas, and blows his whistle) Too fast for Thomas! (a surprised Thomas blows his whistle as he, Gordon, his green and yellow Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach head through Henry's tunnel and out toward the other side) He wanted to stop, but he couldn't. *Thomas: (surprised) Peep peep! Stop stop! *Gordon: Hurry hurry hurry! *Narrator: Laughed Gordon. *Coaches: You can't get away! You can't get away! (laugh at Thomas, who is surprised, but is annoyed that he slams on his brakes, trying to stop, and is hard working) *Narrator: Laughed the coaches. (Gordon thunders over a viaduct with his green and yellow Express coach, red and yellow Express coach, and red and white Express coach and a sad Thomas) Poor Thomas was going faster than he had ever gone before. He was out of breath, and his wheels hurt him, but he had to go on. *Thomas: I shall be the same again. *Narrator: He thought sadly. *Thomas: My wheels will be quite worn out. (Gordon thunders through the countryside toward the station with his green and yellow Express coach, red and yellow Express coach, and red and white Express coach while still pulling a hard working Thomas, and as engines both blow their whistles, they arrive at Wellsworth station, Edward's station, and come to a complete halt) *Narrator: (a hard Thomas gets uncoupled and goes onto a turntable) Thomas was uncoupled, and he felt very silly, and exhausted. Next, he went onto a turntable, thinking off everyone laughing at him. (a sad Thomas spins round on a turntable and puffs onto a siding out of the way) And then, he ran onto a siding out of the way. *Gordon: Well, little Thomas. *Narrator: Chuckled Gordon. *Gordon: Now you know what hard work means, don't you? (a sad Thomas puffs wearily to a water tower to have a long drink and sips into a bottle of water) *Narrator: Poor Thomas couldn't answer. He had no breath. He just puffed slowly away to rest, and had a long, long drink. (a sad Thomas puffs home very slowly, and feels careful afterwards, never to be cheeky to Gordon again) *Thomas: (sad) Maybe I don't have to tease Gordon to feel important. *Narrator: Thomas thought to himself, and he puffed slowly home. Transcript (The Sequel) *Duncan, Belle, Toby, Stanley, and Whiff: (Scary Voice) Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas! Get over here right now! *(a hard working Thomas with his hard working face on, sees Duncan, Belle, Toby, Stanley, and Whiff, but shuts his eyes, and gasps in horror with his surprised face while the DUN DUN DUUUUN!!! sound plays) *Duncan: (cross) Thomas, how dare you tease Proud Gordon to feel important! *Belle: (angry) You're so grounded forever. *Toby: (grumpy) So puff along to your engine shed now. *Thomas: (with his sad face) As you wish, everyone. (puffs away, crying in Spongebob's voice from All That Glitters) What have I done?! (backs up, and couples up to the freight cars and caboose that he was shunting, but puffs away, and continues crying in Spongebob's voice from All That Glitters) All that glitters... Is not gold. (keeps crying in Spongebob's voice from All That Glitters and dissapears) *Stanley: (scared) Poor Thomas. (seeing the tears all over the floor) *Whiff: (worried) He'll get over it. (grabs a mop and mops the floor) *Thomas: (still sad, sniffs) Maybe that'll teach me to tease Gordon to feel important. I wonder if my parents will ever forgive me and let me out of here. Trivia (Thomas Gets Tricked, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Thomas Gets Tricked will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *A green Thomas will be filmed from every angle in Shots 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. *A green Thomas will be pulling Oliver's two dark red coaches into Platform 1 at Knapford station in the sixth and seventh filming shots. *Henry will be pulling a light red coach, a dark green coach, Oliver's two dark red coaches out of Knapford station in the eighth filming shot. *A green Thomas will be pulling Connor's coach, Caittlin's coach, and Spencer's red coach and into Platform 3 in the ninth filming shot. *Edward will be pulling a dark green coach, a dark red coach, and a light red coach, and James will be pulling a boxcar and a caboose and Thomas will be shunting a freight car in the tenth filming shot. *A sad Gordon will be filmed in the fourteenth shot. *Gordon will be pulling a green and yellow Express coach and a red and white Express coach in the fifteenth filming shot. *Thomas will be filmed, hauling a flatcar, two coal cars, a boxcar, and a caboose in the sixteenth filming shot. *A sad Gordon will be filmed in the nineteenth shot. *Thomas will escape a sad Gordon in the twentieth filming shot. *An angry Gordon will be filmed in the twenty first filming shot. *A hard working Thomas will be filmed in the twenty second and third filming shots. *A green and yellow Express coach, a red and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, coupled together, will be filmed outside Knapford station with Gordon waiting in the twenty sixth shot. *A hard working Thomas will be filmed puffing out of Tidmouth sheds in the twenty seventh shot. *A hard working Thomas will couple up to the red and white Express coach, the red and yellow Express coach, and the green and yellow Express coach in the twenty eighth, twenty ninth, and thirtieth shots. *An angry Gordon will be filmed, talking to a hard working Thomas coupled up to the red and white Express coach, the red and yellow Express coach, and the green and yellow Express coach in the twenty ninth shot. *An annoyed Thomas will be filmed, talking, while coupled to the red and white Express coach, red and yellow Express coach, and the green and yellow Express coach in the thirtieth shot. *A hard working Thomas will be filmed, pulling the red and white Express coach, red and yellow Express coach, and the green and yellow Express coach into Platform 2 at Knapford station, passing an angry Gordon in the thirty first shot. *An angry Gordon will be filmed, standing firm in the thirty second shot. *Gordon will back up and couple to the green and yellow Express coach, the red and yellow Express coach, and the red and white Express coach in the thirty fourth filming shot. *A hard working Thomas will be filmed, coupled to the green and yellow Express coach and the red Express coach, that come out of Knapford station in the thirty fifth and thirty sixth filming shots. *Gordon will puff out of the station, taking his green and yellow Express coach, his red and yellow Express coach, and his red and white Express coach, and a now surprised Thomas in the thirty seventh filming shot. *Filming shots 38-42 will film Gordon pulling his green and yellow Express coach, his red and yellow Express coach, his red and white Express coach, and a surprised Thomas. *A surprised Thomas will be filmed in Shot 43, and since an annoyed Thomas will be filmed in Shot 44, trying to slam on his brakes, a hard working Thomas will be filmed in Shot 45. *Shot 46 will film Gordon hauling his green and yellow Express coach, his red and yellow Express coach, his red and white Express coach, and a hard working Thomas going over a viaduct. *Shots 48-50 will film Gordon hauling his green and yellow Express coach, his red and yellow Express coach, his red and white Express coach, and a hard working Thomas pulling into Wellsworth station. *A hard working Thomas will be filmed in Shot 51-53, going onto a turntable, being turned, and backing off, and will be filmed in Shots 55 to 57 where he goes to a water tower, grabs a bottle of water, and drinks, and will be filmed, going home in Shot 58. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65